


Daydreams and Private Lessons

by VenJubilation



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Masturbation, Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenJubilation/pseuds/VenJubilation
Summary: Claude is in his last semester of university and only has two classes left to pass. One is easy, a total no-brainer! The other class, however, proves to be more of a challenge as he finds himself focused more on his professor rather than the lectures.So why did he think it was a good idea to take up his offer on private lessons?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Daydreams and Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Secret Santa in the Chlores server I'm in. It took a bit of a turn from what was planned but the Claudeleth goodness is still there~
> 
> Enjoy!

Staring out the window, Claude’s attention began to wander and held onto nothing in particular. The colors of the outside world seemed to blend together and the sound of his professor's voice had merely become a hum in the background.

His professor…

Now that was a thought he could focus on. Chin propped up by his hand, green eyes shifted over to the front of the classroom where Professor Byleth was in the middle of a lecture. The slide behind him read "What Lies Beneath the Ocean Blue'' and pictures of strange looking sea creatures covered the screen. Not caring much for the topic–or rather the class in general–Claude allowed his mind to continue wandering as his eyes skimmed over his professor.

He first took note of his hair; minty locks framed his face with hints of dark blue–Claude wondered if his hair was naturally that color or if he had taken a liking to dyeing it. Next came his flawless skin that seemed to be a stranger to the elements, stress, or aging. In the two years he knew Professor Byleth outside of class, it seemed as though nothing had changed besides the way he carried himself when it was just the two of them talking after giving and attending lectures. His eyes looked over the rest of his body, taking note of the black pullover sweater and white collar sticking out, matched with black slacks and black dress shoes. It was a default look, one that he wore every other week but was paired with a different shirt or a different sweater.

If only he could see him wear something else besides what was deemed appropriate for teaching a lecture about fish and the ocean. If only he could see him wear something _for_ the ocean instead. Claude’s mind wandered even further, taking him to a place where him and his beloved professor could be found on the beach. Byleth would be dressed in nothing more than a pair of swim trunks, his body glistening with water under the sun’s rays. Claude licked his lips in anticipation and leaned forward to press a kiss against a drop of water sliding down his neck.

“…aude.” His professor’s voice said.

“Yes?” He asked, tongue darting out to lick away at another drop of water.

“Claude.” The elder would repeat.

“What is it?” A smirk crossed Claude’s lips as he prepared himself to deny any request that may leave his lips.

“Do you know the name of this specimen?”

Claude’s eyebrows furrowed, confusion filling his mind as he blinked. Suddenly, he was no longer under the sun on a beach far, far away. Instead, he was back in the classroom under the buzzing fluorescent lights with his peers and professor looking at him expectantly.

“I–“ He began before being cut off.

“Lophiiformes, also known as an Anglerfish. If you wish to pass this midterm, I would advise that you spend a little more time studying rather than daydreaming.”

Claude watched as Byleth turned around to reach for a marker and begin circling the various points of importance on the fish, continuing with his lesson as though he didn't just call him out on his lack of attention or knowledge on the topic. His shoulders slumped and he forced himself to listen for the remainder of the class, which seemed to have dragged on for ages.

When it was time to leave, Claude threw his notebook and textbook into his bag before getting up to make his way out the door. Just as he was two steps away from freedom, he heard Byleth’s voice call his name behind him. Pausing in his step, he suppressed a groan and feigned a smile before turning around, taking a step to the side as to let his classmates achieve the freedom he so desperately wished for.

“Yeah, Teach?” He asked, adjusting the strap of his bag on shoulder.

“I wanted to talk to you about your performance in class.” Byleth began, pausing as his eyes shifted to the last student leaving the room. He leaned his weight back against the desk in a half sitting position, hands resting on the edge of the wood. “You seem awfully distracted as of late; which is a stark contrast to the attention you provided in the beginning of the semester and the studious persona you portray outside of the classroom. Has something happened that you would like to talk about?”

Claude couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips. He knew this conversation would have come up sooner or later, but part of him was hoping it would take the later stride. Remaining silent for but a handful of seconds, he eventually answered the question that was eagerly awaiting an answer. “There’s… nothing in particular that’s been going on. I just think I haven’t been getting enough sleep.”

A lie. Though Claude was always known for choosing a new book over a full night’s rest, he knew his body’s limits and when it was time to give in. Claude could see in Byleth’s eyes that he didn’t believe it at all. The professor remained silent, as if giving him a second chance at telling him what was going on. The brunet kept his smile up for only a moment longer.

“Alright, you got me. Perceptive as always, huh,” he started. “If I had to be totally honest, I’m just not all that interested in this class. So the lessons aren’t really sticking with me. And yes, I’ve already considered dropping out but I’m just too… y’know.”

Claude could see that Byleth was taking every word into consideration, humming softly after he had finished speaking before frowning.

“It saddens me to hear you’re not enjoying the course. Though I’ll be the first to admit that this isn’t a topic for everyone. You should have mentioned something sooner.”

“I thought I could handle it. And technically, I _am_ handling it.”

“Not very well, though.”

Bringing up a hand, Claude rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. There was nothing more for him to say, it was true. While he did manage to do the bare minimum of his assignments, it was just that: the bare minimum. His participation slowly declined and his grades reflected his interest, but it wasn’t like him to drop anything he started. Usually, he would see it through to its completion, whether it be success or failure–and with enough pressure from himself, he usually saw the former.

“Then do you have some time to spare after classes to help reinforce the material? I feel like some one on one time would do good.” He said with a wink, chuckling at the disapproving stare he was given in return. “I mean it! Swear on Lorenz’s prized tea set.”

“Claude…”

“Kidding. It would really be great if you could help me out though. I would be in debt to you for life, Teach.”

Byleth sighed, shaking his head in a way that seemed disapproving but was really meant to poorly disguise the amusement on his face. “Very well. However, I have to cover for another professor’s class. If you don’t mind coming to my office at around 4 o’clock, we can begin today.”

“Sounds like a plan to me, I’ll see ya then.”

Claude doesn’t wait for Byleth to say anything else, leaving the room at long last to avoid further questioning or scolding. He hated being questioned in middle school and high school, and just when he thought he was free from it in university, this happened. Groaning, he scolded himself the entire walk back to his dorm room, starting with letting himself get caught daydreaming and ending with not getting a snack on the way back.

Once in his room, he looked at the time displayed on the digital clock and figured he had more than enough time to shower and freshen up for his tutoring session. Did he need to do so? No. Did he want to? Of course! He was going to spend quality time with his professor who was also a beloved acquaintance he crushed on since his third semester.

He remembered their first encounter; Byleth sat in the cafeteria, enjoying his lunch alone, and Claude thought he was just another student mixed in the crowd. One bad pickup line later, he found out the student was actually a professor and just wanted to enjoy his lunch in peace. Despite the mild feeling of embarrassment that sat in the pit of his stomach, Claude sat down across from him and started a normal conversation instead, finding the older male to be more interesting than any other professor he’s seen there. And when he found out they were only a handful of years apart, his interest only piqued.

In the time it took him to get ready and eat a quick meal, Claude was out the door once more to head off to Byleth’s office. And it was only after he left that he realized he should have asked him where said office was located. Fortunately, a quick look to the office directory was all he needed to find his way and in no time he was climbing the stairs that lead to his destination in mind.

Thankfully, the hallways were empty, helping him avoid any lengthy encounters he may have had with classmates or faculty members. Once in front of the door, he raised a hand to knock on the wood with his knuckle. Seconds passed and, impatiently, he knocked again, receiving the same answer as before: silence. Pressing his lips together, Claude felt his shoulders slump in disappointment. Just as he was about to turn around and return to his dorm, a voice spoke behind him.

“I stepped out of my office to get some tea bags from the faculty room. I hope you haven’t been waiting long.” Byleth stepped closer to the door to unlock it.

“And here I thought you stood me up, Teach.” Claude commented as he stepped aside, catching a glimpse of a smile twitching at the corner of Byleth’s lips as he entered the office. A smile of his own made itself present as he followed suit.

Once inside, Claude couldn’t help but look around and take in all the little things that made the office so unique to Byleth. _Is this my first time here?_ he asked himself, unable to remember a time he's been inside as his eyes found the classic writing desk and three chair combo he’s seen in every office he’s been in thus far. _Must have been the faculty default._ However, as he further stepped in, he saw how it became more personalized to fit Byleth. Claude took note of the loveseat and coffee table off to the side of the room, just steps away from the door. The walls were covered by shelves and bookcases that held a multitude of novels, diplomas, framed pictures, and various oceanic-themed knick knacks that Claude assumed past students had gifted him.

When his eyes placed upon Byleth again–now found by his desk, fiddling with an electric kettle–he was drawn to one of the two seats in front of the desk. “Would you like some tea?” Byleth asked, and Claude nodded as he slid his bag off his shoulder to be placed on the floor, settling himself into the seat.

While his eyes were busy examining the stack of papers and clutter on the desk, Byleth must have already prepared that additional serving of tea for him because the mug had been placed in front of him shortly after the question was asked. He silently thanked him and lifted the mug to his lips, caught by the scent of Almyran Pine Needles before the taste could even hit his tongue. He smiled and sipped, watching Byleth take a seat before him and sip at his own tea.

“You mentioned that the lessons aren’t sticking with you. Perhaps there is a way that we can reinforce each topic with something that you do hold interest in,” Byleth started. “To begin, what is it that you’re finding yourself to have the most trouble grasping?”

Claude remained silent as he mused over Byleth’s question. In all the days that had passed, he never once thought about what it was that was standing in the way of absorbing the information. Even with the most boring of topics, he seemed to have been a sponge for it, absorbing the information until it served its purpose. “I’m not entirely sure,” he said. “I’ve never really been much of an ocean person. The vastness of the skies seem more fascinating than anything under water could be.”

Looking to Byleth’s face, his expression seemed unaffected. He asked, “Why my class then?”

“I needed an elective to fill my last credits and you did say I should take your class when I get the chance. The chance presented itself and here I am.”

“Yet you hold no interest.”

“Rather I just haven’t found what interested me yet about the topic. But… that’s why I’m here, right Teach?” Claude grinned, hoping to climb out of the hole he was digging.

There was a glint to Byleth’s eyes and that was enough for him.

“Shall we begin then?”

“We shall.”

Claude fetched his textbook from his bag and placed it onto the desk, turning it at an angle so the both of them may be able to see the pages as best as they could. Byleth started with the topic that was on the page, seeing how it was the easiest to segue into later topics, and they began a series of questions and answers to see where Claude was with his knowledge.

As the session went on, Byleth had moved to sit in the seat next to him, shifting the chair closer so he could reach over and tap various points on the map to emphasize his points. The smell of Byleth’s cologne mixed with the lingering smell of tea made Claude’s head spin, but he tried to keep focus on what he was being told.

“So you’re saying you can only find that species in this specific part of this ocean?” Claude asked, tapping his finger on what he assumed to be the right place.

“Close. It’s more up north, around here.” Byleth said, reaching over to tap the correct spot.

As he did so, Claude felt the brush of his skin against his own and flinched. Warmth traveled from his hand, up his arm, and down his spine, completely catching him off guard. Whatever it was that Byleth was explaining went unheard as he stared blankly at his hand that remained on the page. It was only when his name was called that he looked to the other once more.

“Sorry, what was that?” The brunet asked.

“Are you okay?” Byleth asked in turn, concerned eyes focused on him. His face began to feel hot– _Am I getting sick?_

“Doing just fine. So what was it about the northern ocean waters you were saying?”

The rest of the session went on as though nothing happened; and Claude supposed nothing really did happen. But the sensation of their hands briefly making contact was enough to make him overthink and embellish the feeling until it consumed the back of his mind. When it was time to go, he almost rushed out but willed himself to stay and express his gratitude as to avoid suspicion.

“A few more sessions and you should be fine for your midterm next week.” Byleth said after he had thanked him. “Feel free to come to my office any time in the afternoon this week. I’ll see you in class on Thursday.”

“Yeah, catch ya then, Teach.” Claude said, giving a two finger salute as he exited the office.

He immediately broke into a sprint, rushing down the stairs and outside the building. On numerous occasions he almost ran into some poor passersby and stumbled about to make his way back to his room. Dormitory entered, he unlocked his door and closed it behind himself once inside, turning the lock with a soft click echoing in the air.

Claude gave the nob a quick turn, satisfied in its lack of movement. His bag was left by the door and he made a beeline for his desk, pulling the chair out before sitting down on it. Silence was accompanied by the sound of his rapid heartbeat–or was that just his pulse in his temple giving him the illusion of hearing it? A shaky breath was inhaled, held for only a second before being exhaled, and the pattern continued until his breath evened out.

“What the hell?” He asked himself, hands covering his warm face as if trying to ground himself.

Memories of earlier events came into his mind again–the spark of Byleth’s hand brushing against his, the intense look those green eyes gave him, the light smell of Almyran Pine Needles mixed with his cologne that reminded him of ocean breeze scented products–it was all intoxicating and he felt himself grow dizzy again.

Heat began to build in the pit of his stomach, an ache growing even lower than that. The more he thought about Byleth, the more he desired. Memories only continued, teasing him with the soft look of his hair that made Claude curious about what it was like to card through tousled locks and tighten his fist in them, pulling just hard enough to change that stoic expression Byleth always wore. He wanted to see him flinch, hear him gasp, feel his hand on his arm as he begged for more.

Claude groaned softly, his hands dropping to his lap. Nimble fingers were quick to unbutton and unzip his jeans and he shimmied out of them with the slightest lift of his hips. Boxers already tented, he dove into the slit of the fabric and pulled out his hardened cock. Dry strokes teased his heated flesh until beads of precum began sliding down the head of his dick, bringing relief as he used it to slick his hand. He could have used lotion on his bedside table or the oil in its drawer, but he was far too deep into craving his release to even bother with moving from his seat.

Ragged breaths left his lips as his hand quickened in pace, fully wrapped around his length and moving from tip to base. With each stroke, he gave himself a squeeze to the tip of his cock, whining softly at the burst of pleasure it sparked down his spine.

“Teach…” Claude moaned, leaning back into his chair as he squeezed his eyes shut.

_Say my name._

The voice was as clear as day in his head and he bit his lip for only a second before another moan vibrated in his throat. “Byleth…” He breathed. “Oh gods, Byleth, yes.”

His free hand slid under his t-shirt, fingers brushing against the nubs of his hardened nipples. Gasping, he rubbed and pinched them, feeling himself drawing closer to his climax. It only took a few more strokes before he felt the burst of pleasure wash over him, streams of translucent white trailing down his hand and staining his boxers as his arm stiffly milked his abused cock.

Soon after, he released himself and threw his head back to rest against the head of the chair. His breaths came in pants as he tried to recover from the lightheaded sensation that replaced the seconds of euphoria that came with climaxing. Looking down, Claude frowned at the mess he made on his lap, giving himself a few more seconds to collect himself before getting up to disrobe and jump in the shower.

A warm shower seemed tempting, but so did the idea of a second jerk off session to blow off whatever remaining steam was left to brew in his core. Cold water met his skin instead and he flinched, body remaining stiff through the entirety of him cleansing his body to wash away the shame that threatened to linger. And when drying himself off, he couldn’t help but move with distracted motions, confliction eating away at the corners of his mind.

 _This is dangerous_ , he decided. Getting off to a friend, classmate, or random stranger was one thing; but getting off to his professor who was barely an acquaintance was another, one that he wasn’t prepared for. _But it's fine! It’s over and done with and everything will go back to normal, right?_

Wrong.

Over the next few days, Claude felt like he was stuck in some tortuous limbo. Was this atonement for his sins or was the universe feeling extra generous with its punishment for him? Every day, he found himself bumping into Byleth somehow. First at the campus coffee shop, then in the hallway to his next class, followed by the library, and even on the great lawn when he was trying to bask in the sun’s warmth. It was like he couldn’t catch a break!

Attending class was the worst, though. He felt like Byleth’s eyes were boring holes into his body, that intense stare growing until he would look up and find that his professor was actually not staring at him. Only once did he catch him glancing over, but the call on the student behind him eased the anxiety of the situation his mind was quick to fabricate.

He was growing increasingly distracted as time went on and this was evident in the way his mild daydreaming transitioned into him getting lost in a whole other world until a classmate had shook his shoulder to bring him back to Earth. Claude tried to pull himself together, telling himself all he had to do was pay attention, do his work, and the rest of the semester would fly by without any problems.

And yet again, the universe was out to prove him wrong.

When class was over, Claude was called yet again to his professor’s desk.

“Teach~” He greeted, feigning ignorance with a sweet tone. It made his stomach churn.

“You know why I called you over.” Byleth said, seated as eyes focused on his own task of returning papers and a spiral notebook back into his satchel.

“No clue.”

“I hate to break it to you, but you’re a terrible liar.” Finally, Byleth looked up at him and for the first time ever, Claude could see the exhaustion in his eyes, accompanied by the hint of dark circles under them that must have just started to form.

He sighed, “This is about my daydreaming?”

“Midterms begin next week. Your exam for this class is at the end of that week. I don’t think you realize how underprepared you are.” Byleth said, and before Claude could give another excuse, he continued, “You haven’t been paying attention in class, your homework shows little to no care, and your test results are just barely passing. This isn’t the Claude I know.”

The brunet blinked, shoulders slumping as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I assume you must be reluctant to take up my offer, but it still stands. The fact that you haven’t taken it up is mildly concerning.”

Claude had been hesitant to take up his offer ever since the first and only time he met him in his office. He did his best to try to avoid Byleth since then, unable to stare the man in the face up until now due to the multitudes of times he spent with his hands down his pants, thinking of him in ways that even he couldn’t help but question.

But at the end of it all, Claude refused to suffer through another semester for one class. He let himself slip far beyond where he wanted to be and knew it was either take Byleth up on his offer or suffer the consequences. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen when he was already walking with his secret weighing down on his shoulders?

“Alright, I cave. I’ll take up your offer.”

Claude watched Byleth’s lips curve. “Excellent. We can start today, if that works for you.”

“I think I can pencil you in for today.”

The walk to Byleth’s office was short, considering Claude was following someone who knew exactly where he was going–and who walked surprisingly fast, he had to sprint to catch up to him a few times. In the office, they followed a similar pattern as what they did days earlier. Byleth went to prepare tea for the both of them and Claude chose to sit down and look around, favoring the loveseat this time.

He retrieved the necessary supplies from his bag and placed the textbook on the coffee table by the time Byleth came around with their tea. He passed the mug to him, sitting down on the unoccupied side of the loveseat. They each took turns asking questions on the topic listed on the page before them once the book was opened, sipping and answering afterwards. And it wasn’t long before Claude started spacing out again, catching glimpses of Byleth each time he looked away from him.

“You’re still distracted.” Byleth commented once he noticed, shifting in his seat to face Claude more formally. “What is it that’s been bothering you? That is, if you wish to share.”

“What?” Claude asked, eyebrows furrowing as he turned his head to look at Byleth, eyes meeting with concerned ones. He wanted to lie, to tell him everything was okay and that he was just imagining things. But he knew there was no point, so he chose option B. “It’s nothing out of the ordinary. Just your average university worries of overlapping assignments and figuring out where I’m gonna get my next meal from.”

The smile that met his lips was out of habit and Byleth narrowed his eyes. Nothing more is said, nor does it have to be said, before Claude felt his walls come crashing down. He sighed.

“There’s this guy I met…” He began, voice trailing off as a sense of dread crept up his shoulders.

“So romantic problems have been troubling you.” Byleth stated, seeming to be unphased by the mention of a guy. _That’s a relief._ Or a crush. _Interesting._

“Lack thereof, actually. I’m not quite sure if I should pursue him or just leave things as they are. It’s a bit of an unusual situation and I feel as though I’ve been looking too hard into things, Teach.”

As he spoke, Claude watched Byleth get up to serve them both new cups of tea. As he poured the water over the teabags in each mug, he said, “Have you tried confronting him about it, talking things out to see how he may feel? You may think you are looking too hard but perhaps that is what he wants. There is no shame in discussing things for the sake of clarity.”

Claude laughed dryly, “I may be versed in a lot of things, but that may be out of my level of expertise.

“Perhaps actions will speak louder than words, in your case.” Byleth handed the mug to Claude and he took it with careful hands, quietly thanking him. He mused the statement for a moment longer as he sipped on his tea, the other’s voice reaching his ears but the information failing to be retained.

Claude looked over to Byleth, eyes skimming over the male while he was distracted with reading a passage from the textbook. _Actions speak louder than words._ Claude placed his cup down and gently placed a hand on Byleth’s forearm. The elder instantly stopped speaking, his attention soon turned to him.

Without further hesitation, a rush of adrenaline fueled his next move and Claude leaned forward and pressed his lips against Byleth’s. He expected him to pull away, to scold him and question what he was doing. But when Claude didn’t feel any movement coming from him, he hesitantly moved away and looked at him with curious eyes.

A shade of pink had met Byleth’s cheeks and he looked at him with his usual neutral expression. The mug in his hands was being held securely, perhaps too secure as Claude noticed his knuckles turning white from the taut of his skin.

“Byleth..?”

He watched as he placed the mug down calmly, one hand holding the other after. Ready to have called his name again, Claude’s voice fell silent and his eyes widened as he felt a hand cup his face. Byleth leaned in and closed the space between them, another kiss pressed to his lips. Claude closed his eyes automatically, melting against his mouth before allowing his tongue to glide along Byleth’s lower lip.

Byleth parted his lips, his tongue meeting Claude’s, and he immediately noted how he tasted like tea; not Almyran Pine Needles but like chamomile. He leaned further into their kiss, pulling Byleth closer until he was found straddling his lap. This must have been a dream, or a really good nightmare, but the pleasing sting that came from Byleth nipping his lower lip was proof enough that this was very much so reality.

Claude groaned against his mouth before trailing butterfly kisses to his neck. He licked and nibbled at the flesh, finding himself getting high off the soft moans and gasps that escaped Byleth’s mouth. But those sounds were quick to be silenced once Byleth held his face to kiss his lips again. Once, twice, a third time, and then he pressed his forehead to Claude’s, panting quietly. And in turn, Claude grinned up at him.

“So is this part of the lesson or is this extra credit?” He asked, earning a glare in return that he could only chuckle at.

“No one must know of this…” Byleth said, frowning.

“Mum’s the word. I wouldn’t want to ruin a good thing after all.” Claude said, pausing briefly before asking, “What is this exactly, though?”

Byleth looked down to where his hands were occupied with the drawstrings of Claude’s hoodie. He sighed, “What is it that you want this to be?”

“Everything and more.”

“Claude…”

Exhaling with mild amusement, he then looked up to the ceiling, perhaps hoping that he would find the answer he sought. “You’re amazing, By. As a professor and a person. So… If I had to be frank, I wouldn’t be opposed to a relationship at all. But even I have to admit that perhaps right now isn’t the right time.” He said, tilting his head back down to look at him again. “For now, maybe we should take things slow and have a little fun. And… after I graduate we can see where it goes from there?”

Byleth blinked and a smile met his eyes. “I would like that. But then that would mean that you have to pass my class in order to graduate. And with your current grades…”

Claude groaned with frustration, “Come on, don’t lecture me about that while you’re on my lap.”

“I’m just stating the facts.” Byleth chuckled, leaning over to peck his forehead then moving himself to sit back on the loveseat. “Let us get back to the lesson.”


End file.
